


Merry Christmas Supergirl

by ThisIsAnna47



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Christmas, Drabble, F/F, Mistletoe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-25
Updated: 2018-12-25
Packaged: 2019-09-27 00:28:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17151881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThisIsAnna47/pseuds/ThisIsAnna47
Summary: After seeing some mistletoe Kara finds herself being happier than before.





	Merry Christmas Supergirl

“Oh look! It’s mistletoe!” 

“Well, would you look at that. It is. I guess that means you have to kiss me,”

“I-I yeah I guess it does,” a furious blush covered her cheeks. She ducked her head looking up at the other woman through her lashes. 

She stepped closer to the shorter woman. One hand cupping her jaw and the other anchoring herself on the other woman’s hip. Time slowed down as Kara leant in. Her lips eventually touched Lena’s and she felt sparks. Everything felt right. 

Their lips moved against each other’s softly. Lena’s arms were wrapped around the taller woman’s neck as they shifted into the moment. They stayed like that for a long while. It felt right. It felt like coming home. 

Lena pulled back resting her forehead against Kara’s. “Merry Christmas Supergirl,”

**Author's Note:**

> Happy holidays! Enjoy a drabble that is v short but v gay. I wasn’t sure what ship I was going to make this into when I started but here we are.


End file.
